Salut les bridés
by LXS
Summary: J'ai revu cette célèbre série... Et je m'ennuyais profond...  oui je m'ennuis beaucoup... lol


Auteur : LXS

Titre : Salut les Bridés

N/A : Je me faisais _vraiment_ et _royalement_ chier à l'époque...

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi blablabla

Fan production présente in association with Save-Visual

Dir en grey  
>Dans<br>Salut les Bridés 

Avec dans les rôles principaux :

Kyô = Minet  
>Kaoru = Framboisier<br>Toshiya = René  
>Shinya = Rémy<br>Die = Éric  
>Mana = Hilegueugueu <p>

Résumé de l'épisode du jour : 

Managueugueu ne sait pas trop comment abordé le sujet avec Kyôminet, en effet il a découvert qu'entre Daisuke et Kirito une nouvelle histoire commence.

Kyôminet découvre à son tour que Daisuke le trompe. S'en suit une longue discution entre les deux hommes…

**Scène 1**

« Kyôminet s'approchant de Daisuke »

- Écoute Daisuchéri, je ne te comprends pas… Avec moi tu as tout ce que tu veux, pourtant tu arrive à me tromper…  
>- Je ne te trompe pas… Enfin je veux dire, Kyôminet ce n'était qu'un ami qui avait besoin de conseil il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous j'te jure…<br>- Ne me prend pas pour un con Daisuke, tu m'as trompé et t'es même pas capable de l'assumer, t'es vraiment qu'un…

Kyôminet part en courant loin de Daisuke, ce dernier essaye de le rattraper…

- Kyôminet…

**Scène 2**

« Kaoboisier en grande discussion avec Toshiné »

- Toshiné comment te faire comprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir avec Yuana…  
>- Arrête de parler pour rien il m'a tout avouer en rentrant hier soir… Tu m'as trahis<br>- Écoute je ne lui ai rien fait à ton amant c'est juste pour ton anniversaire qui est dans pas longtemps…  
>- Oui dans pas longtemps sachant qu'il est déjà passé…<br>- T'es sur ?

**Scène 3**

« Shinmy avec Diéric en pleine discussion »

- Tu crois que Toshiné va croire ce que va lui dire Kaoboisier  
>- Tu ne devrais pas me demander tu sais comment il est, et puis de toute façon nous verrons bien, je ne pense pas que Kaoboisier puisse trahir l'un de ses amis…<br>- Tu as sans doute raison Diéric mais quand même c'est un peu gros… Je les ai vue au bar hier soir… Je m'inquiète peut être un peu trop pour Toshiné…  
>- Certainement Shinmy, certainement… Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kaoboisier va bien trouver une excuse, en plus c'est pour une fête en son honneur… Il lui dira peut être la vérité en fin de compte…<p>

**Scène 4**

« Kyôminet parti en courant, Daisuke fait appel à Managueugueu afin de le retrouver rapidement »

- Managueugueu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise et Kyôminet l'a découvert et je m'inquiète pour lui maintenant  
>- Je sais Daisuke, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure il ne va pas bien du tout, pourquoi lui as-tu fais ça ?<br>- Je n'ai rien fait, contrairement à ce qu'il pense je ne l'ai pas trompé, j'ai juste aider un ami à trouver son bonheur, nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal ensemble…  
>- Alors Kyôminet s'est disputé avec toi pour rien si je comprends bien…<br>- Oui c'est un gros mal entendu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il était déjà parti, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise…

**Scène 5**

- Tu m'as trahis Kaoboisier, jamais tu m'entends JAMAIS je ne te pardonnerais  
>- Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins…<br>- Expliquer quoi ? Hein ? Y a rien à expliquer, juste que l'un de mes meilleurs amis m'a volé mon Yuana…  
>- TOSHINE<br>- Tu es satisfais ?  
>- Tu veux savoir pourquoi hier je me trouvais avec lui ?<br>- Oui  
>- Il voulait juste mon avis, il avait décidé de t'organiser une petite fête pour votre premier anniversaire de couple…<p>

**Scène 6**

- Diéric…  
>- Hn… Moui ?<br>- Tu crois que je devrais parler de ça à Toshiné ?  
>- Parlé de quoi ?<br>- Et bien, de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre Kaoboisier et Yuana  
>- Nan ne lui en parle pas<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Tu risquerais tout simplement de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz…<br>- Oh !…

**Scène 7**

- Alors comme ça Kyôminet est parti avant même que tu es pu lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment…  
>- J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mais … Il ne m'a pas cru et il est parti en courant<br>- Je vois, et tu aimerais t'expliquer auprès de lui ?  
>- Bien entendu, mais je ne sais pas où il est…<br>- Ne soit pas triste, il reviendra. Et puis il ne doit pas être bien loin…  
>- Ne pas être triste, tu te rends compte que mon Kyôminet d'amour à disparu…<br>- Ah ! Non ne te met pas à pleurer !

**Scène 8**

- Alors il voulait juste organiser une petite fête… Pour moi ? ? ?  
>- Bien entendu, il voulait te faire une surprise. Il m'a juste demandé de t'occuper le temps de la préparation de la salle.<br>- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il a fait ça pour moi… Et dire que…  
>- Et dire que quoi ?<br>- Je… Je l'ai engueulé ce matin même, à cause de cette histoire… Il doit m'en vouloir à mort maintenant.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais le pourquoi du comment si tu veux.<br>- Merci Kaoboisier, merci du fond du cœur.

**Scène 9**

- Shinmy, écoute ne lui en parle pas tu risquerais de le faire souffrir.  
>- Je n'ai rien vue de mal, ils étaient juste en discussion c'est tout.<br>- Et bien je pense que Kaoboisier réfléchira en son âme et conscience et qu'il dira toute la vérité à Toshiné. Et puis après tout ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Kaoboisier m'a demandé de l'aider à occuper Toshiné le temps que Yuana prépare la salle pour la petite fête. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, nous pensons sortir demain.  
>- Ceci est une excellente idée, je me joins à vous.<br>- Très bien, j'appelle immédiatement Kaoboisier.

**Scène 10**

- Je suis désolé Managueugueu, mais c'est plus fort que moi…  
>- Ne t'excuse pas… Kyôminet !<br>- Il doit être loin maintenant et en plus il doit me haïr…  
>- Je ne te hais pas, je n'y arrive pas<br>- Ky… KYÔMINET  
>- Que c'est beau les retrouvailles, bon moi je m'éclipse avant de voir des choses qui pourrais me choquer…<br>- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Managueugueu, j'ai failli faire une bêtise en partant loin de Daisuke.  
>- Tu étais tout près depuis tout à l'heure ?<br>- J'étais juste derrière la porte.  
>- Que… Quoi ?<p> 


End file.
